


The Talos And The Lion

by Haza_Souz



Category: Nijisanji (Virtual Youtuber)
Genre: Gen, action movie AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haza_Souz/pseuds/Haza_Souz
Summary: [AU setting, story]Olympus Tech is a corporation devoted to robotics, a booming business as humanity marches ever onwards to the edge of a machine-dominated future. With lucrative and groundbreaking developments for medical prostheses and implants, rumours swirl about the secrets that are potentially held inside the spectacular upper levels of its head offices.When a unit of rogue soldiers picks a night to storm in and make off with tech worth millions on the black market, they chose carefully; a night when only two people are on shift. Surely, no security guard in the world has a chance against such a dangerous force......Well, except maybe Siska Leontyne.
Kudos: 3





	The Talos And The Lion

**JULY 1 ST 202X**

**OLYMPUS TECH CORPORATION, HEAD OFFICE BUILDING**

**2055 HOURS**

“Anything else on the cameras?”

_“Nah, just took a look. The garage is empty, except from your dinky little car, Siska. The two-person security team is keeping a clean sheet!”_

If the walkie-talkie could transmit a roll of the eyes, Siska Leontyne would have happily done so. As it was, she rose from the security desk in the corner of the ground floor and traced a slow circuit of the vast main hall.

“Come on, you’re on the job. Focus up your act, Jarot. The cameras record sound too…”

 _“Ha, what’s there to be focused on, Siska?”_ She heard the protesting creak of the camera room’s chair through the connection as Jarot assumed some new contortion of limbs that he called a sitting position. _“Besides, with the elite Siska here, I might as well take a couple of breaks. The lion who guards the front door can’t be beaten, even with fifty stories to protect!”_

Maybe the bosses being so stingy with security wasn’t such a bad thing, Siska sighed and mused as she took a walk up the suspended stairs to the balcony overhanging the lobby. One Jarot was already annoying; with backup, Siska could see herself scheduling extra gym sessions to work the stress off. Still, it was pretty careless of them to spend an ungodly amount of money on a set designer for sci-fi movies to dress up the entrance hall in mirrors and white and overhaul the outside into a spacecraft lookalike, and then have only two people to guard the whole thing.

A movement near one of the vast glass doors caught her eye, and Siska went down the stairs. “Jarot, two young people at the front door, I’m going to take a look.”

A bored _“You know I can see that, right?”_ crackled in her earpiece as Siska approached them. Two people, one a young woman in some sort of party dress that went to her knees, the other a young man in a sloppy shirt and pants. Partygoers this far into the business district…?

She gave a handful of waves, motioning them to move along, but the pair just kept thumping on the glass double doors. The woman was clearly tipsy, the man less so, their voices sounding muffled through the thick glass that served as a frontispiece to the building.

“Head off, you two. You don’t have any business here,” she half-shouted. At that, the man turned to his partner and said something, the woman fumbling in her purse. Whatever it was, she dropped it on the ground, before picking it up and pressing it against the entry doors, in the little glass foyer.

Siska could make out a card, like a license of some sort, and sighed. Better to open up and see them off before they started to attack the doors themselves. She swiped open the internal doors, waited until they clicked closed, then turned to examine the card.

“Do you know who I am?”, the young woman said, raising her voice to be heard inside. “Let me in, right now!”

“Just take it easy, Miss Rati…” Siska saw the name on the driver's licence and had enough professionalism to close her eyes for half a second instead of swearing. Next to a photo of the young woman was written 'Rita Zees' - and Zees was the last name of the CEO. ...Still, there was no way this girl was getting inside now; the newspaper that lay on Siska's desk always had a weekly story about her acting out and being bailed by the boss. “Miss Zees, easy now. You know the rules.”

“My father owns the building, and the company! I have a right to be on my property, you hear me? We’re getting in, or Daddy’s getting a long message about the shittiest, ugliest security guard in the world he has working here!”

Knowing there would be some sort of hell to pay either way, Siska stuck with the decision that at least wouldn’t leave a bad mark on her record. “Yeah, well, this shitty security guard is the one who can open the door. Come on, call a taxi, find some other place.”

“Ratiiiii,” the younger man whined, and glanced at his watch. “You said there was a whole house for emergencies near the top floor… We promised to have fun up there, you know~…” He leaned over and playfully embraced Rati, who gave a drunken giggle.

“You see what you’re doing?” Rati said, speaking coldly in between giggles at her boytoy. “You’re going to open this door!”

“I am really very sorry, but I can’t do that,” Siska said, hiding how very not-sorry she was. “I have a job to do.”

“What, sitting on your ass in your crappy uniform, reading magazines all night?!”

The young man checked his watch again, looking more nervous now. “Rati-rati, c’mon, you said we could get in, please… I’m eager to get inside…”

 _”Kids, huh?_ ”, crackled Jarot unhelpfully in Siska’s ear.

“Just head home, Miss Zees,” Siska said, a professional smile on her face. “It’s nearly nine in the evening, you should probably try to have a quiet night.”

Rita scowled, thumping the door with her fist.

**2100 HOURS**

At the second hit, the lights went out.

The inside was suddenly plunged into darkness, and Siska blinked quickly to try and see the two figures in front of her. The smudged shapes moved – one tumbling to the right and the other diving left. Her senses were scrambling, still off balance, but she heard two – no, three roaring noises; she took two steps back towards where she thought the building was, and then distant lights glimmered off the hood of a large, heavy car that came ramming through the glass.

The front hit Siska in the stomach and she slammed her hands down on the hood; the force pushed her upwards and she kicked her legs up just in time to avoid getting crushed against the glass internal doors. The car – SUV, whatever it was, crashed through them too with ease and skidded inside, slaloming on the slick surface. Siska tumbled to the side, breathless from the car crashing into her, lying down without a whisper of movement.

The roar of the engine fell silent as two other cars drove in, at high speed, and drew to a stop. Siska saw three people-carriers in black out of the corner of her eye, the matte finish making them into dark, looking shapes in the dull semilight of the hall. No sound came through her earpiece – either Jarot had shut up, or the impact had knocked the walkie-talkie loose.

An odd, humming silence settled in the huge entry hall, broken by sharp and specific sounds; boots crunching on glass, car doors opening and closing, Rati’s scared whimpering, and conversation.

“—had a time limit. Explain.” New voice, cold and clinical. Male?

“The bitch didn’t open it up in time! She’s useless!” The guy from outside.

“We still need her for the biometry. Get her inside.” Another new. No guesses.

Rati’s sobbing in shock echoed in the quiet as two pairs of steps went in precision. Siska’s head spun, still half-groggy. They weren't vandals – she could see the heavy boots, black combat pants and the stocks of two rifles from the lower halves of two – soldiers? They had to be soldiers. What the hell...?

“Miss Rati, I am quite disappointed in you. A simple job, just open the doors. And now we’re at risk of the power cut not having silenced the alarm system.” The first voice again, and then a sharp smacking sound followed by a gasp of pain from Rati; then a quiet clicking, the sound of a safety catch being removed. Chills shot down Siska's spine, feeling like a shot of caffeine had just been shot into her veins. “You know what the thing that my associate Katalina is holding is, at least. We only need some parts of you. I will not elaborate further on the consequences of further disobedience.”

A cacophony of footsteps, now, too many to be easily counted. Definitely a lot of people had crammed themselves into the cars.

“Men! The operation has begun. We have two hours before the grid comes back online. The extraction must happen before then. Hatta, Kersen, pick the girl up. The elevators will be out, so we’re scaling stairs.” Lucidity was returning to Siska. This was a raid. “Maraja, Atok, make sure the hall is clear, dispose of the cars and head up in fifteen minutes. The rest, fall in.”

A shout of acknowledgment, and then the footsteps sounded – advancing up the stairs, from the sound. Amidst the sound, Siska slid a hand down and palmed her portable torch.

And then, after a brief second, the sound of prowling.

“Did you see where the guard in the entryway went?”

“She’s probably dead. Go check the desks.”

“Yes, but I’ll put a few rounds in anyway. We didn’t catch anyone else down here, but there’s the people we saw her talking to on her earpiece.”

“True – get that off her body.”

Slowly, creakingly, one set of steps faded and was replaced by the sound of the front desk being ransacked. The other was getting closer, and two legs appeared in her vision. The hall was still dark and barely lit by reflected light from her laptop. It was dark, okay. Now, where were the mirrors again?

“Hm. Should’ve just opened up, and you might have lived.” A low chuckle sounded, and then the sound of a safety being released. “Heh. Just kidding.”

_Now._

Siska pressed the button on her torch and angled it; she was up against the brochures desk, she knew that, and so if she aimed it just up and right looking at the desk, the angle of mirrors would-

She heard a confused grunt and turned her head quickly; the man held his hand up and the focused torchlight glinted on it; he tilted his head up and Siska shook the torch, sending the light dancing and going right into his eyes.

The soldier sounded out in confusion, his eyes not used to direct bright light, and Siska struck – in one motion placing her hands beneath herself and sweeping the leg out from under him, hooking upwards to turn the topple into a near-flip; he tumbled backwards, his skull hitting the marble floor with a crack and a roar of pain.

“Atok! What’s happened?”

Siska rose, hand reaching out and wrenching the rifle from his bewildered hands and tossing it away to skitter across the floor. He struggled to his feet and charged, showing no hesitation; she angled her shoulder and fitted one arm underneath his torso, both of their feet scrabbling for purchase on the floor.

“Give up, girlie,” the man laughed; Siska gritted her teeth and twisted her body; using both her own strength and the man’s off-balance angle, she half-spun the soldier and threw him again. He rose, but Siska had watched how he stood, and snaked out a leg in a kick that landed right across his temple.

“Atok!”

As the man fell into unconsciousness, the booth behind Siska burst into a spray of confetti; dozens of employee cards, business cards and advertisement prints were shredded under a burst of gunfire. Siska danced aside and ran behind a model of the globe, made up into a show of Olympus' worldwide status. The spray of gunfire started again, taking out representation of branch offices faster than a financial crisis.

Siska rammed her hand down and tore the walkie-talkie quickly from her waist, ripping off the headset USB plug. In the same motion, she threw the walkie-talkie to the side, making it hit a stand of a human-machine exoskeleton as it burst into life with Jarot’s voice.

_“—Siska! Siska! Come in! Where are you?!”_

“Gotcha!” The darkness meant the man could only see a distinct flash of movement, and the heavy burst of fire against the display told Siska her ruse had worked.

Siska clambered up the globe, using the cutouts as steps, and made a leap over at the second soldier. The barrel swung around in slow motion, but Siska was already there, and her foot intercepted the end and kicked it aside, a line of bullets hammering into the ceiling. Close-quarters, Siska rammed her palm into his stomach even as he brought a fist around.

Both of them staggered for half a second, then went back in; Siska grabbed his rifle with one hand and struck his wrists with the other, even as his fist struck her side where the car had hit her. The air left her body for the second time tonight, but the man was hurt too, howling and dropping the rifle. Siska lowered and charged, pitching him off his feet as she scrabbled on the ground, but this one was stronger than the first man.

He got Siska around the neck and threw her two-handed, tossing the security guard away. She caught him on the chin with a foot, making him stumble backwards. In a flash, Siska saw the rifle, saw his face go to it, looked up, seeing a mirror there-

The desk was again beside her and she tossed the first thing she could grab, a clipboard hurtling into the air… and helplessly clanking off something far above where the soldier was.

The man pounced on the rifle, rising into a kneeling pose with it clasped in his hands, and stopped. Both of them breathed heavily for a moment, the exertions of a fight striking home, Siska raising her hands very slowly in surrender.

“Not bad, miss. But maybe you should have thought a bit harder about coming in to work tonight.”

Siska stared at him with wide eyes, the barrel aimed at her, a black maw of fire and metal… and then looked up. The man followed her gaze-

Almost instantly, one of the many suspended mirrors slammed into him, the bullets having torn it free of restraints, incapacitating him in a sudden rush of noise and force.

“…Luckily, I’m good at self-reflection,” Siska breathed out with a touch of satisfaction. She took a second, lifting herself up with a heaving breath… and then her eyes traveled to the still-squawking walkie-talkie.

**2106 HOURS**

“Jarot-“

_“Siska! Siska, what happened? The power cut out and-“_

“That was them too.”

_“Them? Who’s them?”_

“Ah… don’t worry about it for now,” Siska replied, catching her breath. “But we have a problem. A bunch of army cosplayers crashed through the front door and are on their way up.”

_“Army cosplayers?”_

“Playing at being soldiers. Guns and fake combat fatigues,” She grunted, lifting the rifle she’d retrieved from one of the men onto her shoulder and checking it. Strange how easily it all came back to her. “They have the CEO’s daughter, too – she was the girl at the doors.”

 _“Siska, Siska, what’s happening? This is – this is too much. I’m scared, and the phones are out too. I can’t get mobile signal either, I can't get a hold of the police.”_ Siska cocked her head. Then how were they still in touch via walkie-talkie...?

”Just get the backup generator on so I can see. I’m on my way up.”

_“What?! You’re crazy! You said soldiers, and I heard guns, this is serious! Go out and get help, or something!”_

“And leave you at their mercy?”, Siska said with a half-smirk. She felt her face shift and scowled. Bad habits and worse memories.

Silence.

“Listen, Jarot, don’t worry. Just focus up, and stay in touch.”

_“Siska? …Why does it sound like you’ve done this before?”_

“Like I said…” Siska checked her weapon one last time, clicked the walkie-talkie earpiece back in, and looked up at the stairs. “I’m on my way.”

**2108 HOURS**

“One minute stop. Keep her quiet. Gag her if you have to,” the man at the head of the troop ordered. Rita stared fearfully, eyes wide and still shaking from shock.

The troop came to a stop, the fire-escape of floor sixteen shining from its inbuilt lamp beside them. In the dimness, she couldn’t make out anything among the black clothing and similar builds.

“Check the floor count,” one figure – probably the same leader man? – ordered, and another slid a portable mini notebook out of the heavy pack he carried.

“Bionics research, floor twenty-eight. We start the search there.”

“Excellent.” For a moment, Rati saw a glint of gold from the leading man's mouth as he grinned. “Gentlemen, and fair lady, not much longer. Very soon, we’ll have our Talos, and our dreams will come true.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by action movies like James Bond and Die Hard a lot... I hope that you can enjoy it. Siska is very cool, and so please forgive me if her character is a bit off in this work. Take care, Siskamling!
> 
> (Siska Leontyne is a Virtual Youtuber under NIJISANJI ID's 4rd generation. The story and characters here are in no way canon to Siska.)
> 
> #Siska_Leontyne  
> #Siska_art
> 
> (there's no writing tag...)


End file.
